All I Want for Christmas
by Moon Erebos
Summary: —I just want you for my own [...] —More than you can ever know [...] All I want for Christmas...


**Sé que ya pasó el día de Navidad pero... Idfc jojo**

 **Otro regalito para mi querida beta**

* * *

 **All I Want for Christmas**

 _No quiero mucho para navidad_

 _Solo hay una cosa que necesito_

 _No me importan los regalos_

 _Solo te quiero para mí, más de lo que crees_

 _Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad_

 _¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

 _Todo lo que quiero para navidad…_

 **"All I Want For Christmas Is You" – MINOR KEY! ft. Chase Holfelder (originally by Mariah Carey)**

El joven suspira con pesar removiendo su café ya frío con la cucharilla, sus ojos dorados perdidos en la negrura del brebaje; otro suspiro se le escapa y detiene sus movimientos observando con intensidad la negrura del líquido con añoranza. Un carraspeo a su lado y un ruidito de disgusto proveniente de la persona que ocupa el asiento frente a él le hace alzar la vista de su contemplación.

—Sí sigues así, vas a desinflarte Eren —regaña una joven sentada frente a él, sus fríos ojos bañados de molestia le hacen estremecer y tomar nota de no hacer enojar más a su hermana.

—Lo siento Mikasa, yo solo no puedo…

—Si ya sabemos —el joven rubio a su lado acaricia su brazo con simpatía.

—Deberías simplemente olvidarlo, seguro está muerto en algún callejón de mala muerte —dice Mikasa con desprecio mirando por la ventana para no dejar ver los celos que le provoca el que Eren este suspirando por alguien que muy posiblemente esté muerto.

—No hables así de él —el joven gruñe y golpea la mesa con sus puños con tanta fuerza que su taza se vuelca derramando el líquido. Maldice por lo bajo poniéndose en pie y toma rápidamente varias servilletas para secar el desastre que causo.

—No quiero contrariarte Eren —dice con cautela el otro joven mirando a Mikasa en advertencia, la joven refunfuña y aprieta sus labios con fuerza—, pero está desaparecido desde la cena de Thanksgiving* de la universidad

—Seguro se fue de viaje y no le dijo a nadie —dice esperanzado. — ¿A quién engaño?

Se sienta de nuevo y cubre su rostro con sus manos mordiendo sus labios para ahogar sus sollozos. Mikasa suspira poniéndose en pie, rodea la mesa y lo atrae hacia su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Iba… iba a decirle en la fiesta de esta noche —frota sus ojos sorbiendo un poco y alza el rostro hacia Mikasa—. Todo esto es muy injusto.

La chica no dice nada y acaricia el castaño cabello de su amigo, apoya su mentón en la cabeza ajena y cierra sus ojos agradeciendo a cualquier divinidad que la haya escuchado por la desaparición de la obsesión de Eren. Odiaba a Levi Ackerman con todo su ser y se regocijaba en su ausencia, cada vez que en televisión salía algún reporte de que aún no habían dado con el paradero del profesor Ackerman sonreía. Por supuesto, siempre se aseguraba de no hacerlo en presencia de Eren, lo menos que quiere es que este se enoje con ella.

—No iré esta noche a la fiesta, lo siento Mikasa, Armin —murmura el joven luego de un rato separándose del abrazo de la chica.

—No te preocupes por eso amigo —Armin le sonríe con suavidad.

—Nos vemos mañana, o la próxima semana, o cuando podamos salir los tres —se pone en pie sonriendo con suavidad, aparentemente recompuesto y como si nada hubiese pasado.

Toma su abrigo del respaldo de la silla, les sonríe a sus amigos mientras se lo coloca antes de salir de la cálida cafetería al frío exterior y emprender su camino hacia su hogar.

* * *

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hace es ir a la cocina para preparar chocolate caliente y algunos sándwiches. Tararea mientras lo hace, iluminado por las luces navideñas de las guirnaldas. Cuando termina pone todo en una bandeja y camina por la sala hasta una puerta medio escondida tras un estante.

Balanceando la bandeja abre la puerta, enciende la luz y baja por las escaleras tarareando con alegría; una vez abajo su cálida sonrisa se torna en una un poco más retorcida, las luces de un pequeño árbol navideño que allí se encuentra contribuyen al aspecto siniestro y al brillo aterrador en sus ojos.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —Pregunta con voz suave caminando hacia el árbol, toma asiento en una silla plegable frente a este y cruza sus piernas—. Al parecer, sigo tan limpio como la nieve.

Mira el techo reflexivo y vuelve a mirarlo segundos después sonriendo con dulzura, la rabia en los ojos plateados no hacen más que derretir su corazón.

—Estuve por años pidiéndole a ''Santa'' un milagro, pero resulta que todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir lo que quería con mis manos —ríe como un niño y alarga su mano para acariciar la pálida mejilla y luego retirar la mordaza en los labios de su invitado.

—Voy a destriparte mocoso —ladra el hombre una vez se ve libre de su impedimenta.

—Yo también te amo Levi, te traje la cena —se arrodilla frente a él y lo fuerza a comer uno de los sándwiches.

Aprieta sus mejillas hasta que este traga y cuando lo hace sonríe y se inclina para besarlo con cariño, sin embargo el otro muerde con fuerza su labio haciéndole retroceder.

—No te estás portando bien —dice con simpleza ignorando el escozor en su labio. Vuelve a acercarse y acaricia suave su mejilla.

Toma su rostro con fuerza y sonríe cuando una mueca de dolor se forma en ese precioso rostro que adora. Lame sus labios y los muerde con fuerza en represalia para luego volver a lamerlos. Se aleja un poco y sonríe.

—Eres el mejor regalo Levi, y eres todo para mí.

—Me la vas a pagar mocoso —Levi lo mira con desprecio pero con esto solo logra sacarle una franca risa al más alto.

—Eres el mejor regalo —repite besándolo con suavidad ignorando los forcejeos del mayor para soltarse—, lo que siempre he querido, no tienes ni idea. Y hoy te quedarás conmigo para siempre.

El hombre no tiene tiempo de replicar cuando un punzante dolor lo recorre de pies a cabeza, parpadea y mira hacia el más joven, la cabeza le da vueltas y su vista se vuelve borrosa, la silueta de Eren se desdibuja poco a poco mientras el aire empieza a faltarle y el dolor se extiende para luego atenuarse lentamente.

Eren lo observa pacientemente y cuando todo pasa, o al menos él espera que el veneno haya hecho efecto por completo arrancándole la vida a su dulce obsesión, acaricia los negros cabellos.

— **I just want you for my own** —tararea con suavidad acariciando el negro cabello de Levi acomodando mejor su cuerpo bajo el árbol.

— **More than you can ever know** —sonríe, luego tendría que trabajar para evitar la descomposición del cuerpo de su amado, pero por ahora, mientras espera pacientemente a que por fin sea navidad oficialmente, lo que desea es disfrutar de la calidez que el cuerpo contra él poco a poco va perdiendo.

 **All I want for Christmas,**

 **Is you.**

* * *

*Thanksgiving es día de gracias, pero como se escucha feo, al menos para mi, lo dejé en su idioma original

Feliz Año nuevo por adelantado


End file.
